Ty: The New Jackass
by ThunderHawk52
Summary: A new member has joined Bush Rescue. Usually this jackass is very familiar to Shazza. PS this is a short story, and I was bored.


_**TY: The New Jackass**_

**By Hazzard-X**

Well, as long as I can say, it was all peaceful in Southern Rivers for now, yet there's still some trouble around the place. During break time in HQ, they received a report of trouble in Thylacine:

Ty: _Hey Dennis, what's going on?_

Dennis: _Oh, Ty! It's good to see you. We've received reports of machines attacking Thylacine._

Ty: _What? But we stopped Cass._

Maurie: _I wouldn't be so sure about that. He always finds a way to get out. Besides, they don't look that they're from Cass'._

Ty: _Then where they come from?_

Shazza: _Hey, guys._

Ty: _Hey, Shaz._

Dennis: _… Well, anyhow, you will not be able to stop this kind of threat by yourselves, so I called a friend to help you._

Ty and Shazza: _Who?_

Maurie: _He has the name of Jack._

Shazza: _Wait, Jack?_

Dennis: _Yes._

Shazza: _You called Jackass?_

Ty: _Jackass?_

Shazza: _Dennis, Jackass is an idiot!_

Dennis: _But a very skillful mercenary._

Ty: _Um, Shazza, why you call him Jackass?_

Shazza: _For some reason, he's named like that! You'll se why._

Ty: _Okay._

Maurie: _Jack is waiting for you at Thylacine, so hurry up and get there!_

Ty: _No worries!_

Thylacine, Southern Rivers

15:34 Hours

Jack: _Hey, Sharon. Long time no see._

Shazza: _Why does it have to be you?_

Jack: _Nice to see you too. And who is your boyfriend._

Ty: _The name's TY._

Jack: _Jack, or… Jackass._

Ty: _Um, why Shazza calls you Jackass?_

Jack: _Um… well usually we had some… bad experiences._

Shazza: _Like when he splashed we into the like while I was listening to music with my MP3 player._

Jack: _I said I was sorry, for goodness sake!_

Shazza: _Whatever._

Ty: _Guys, could you stop this. There's robots blowing up the place, and you two are fighting for, uh, bad experiences, we got a job to do!_

Jack: _Right!_ _Let's blow these suckers out of here!_

The three went into battle, they've taken out almost all of the robots, but Jack interrupted the conflict:

Jack: _I got an idea for this one. Ty, Sharon, distract that bot for me, I'll do something sneaky._

Shazza: _Please, no._

Jack: _Come on, Sharon. You have to admit that is funny._

Shazza: _… alright then, but please hurry._

Ty and Shazza distracted the bot, while Jack was grabbing a glass of water, and he put on a boxing glove. He sneaked behind the robot's back. First he splashed the bot with water, and then he hit the bot with the boxing glove. The bot didn't get up from that hit, because it was in the face.

Shazza: (giggle)

Jack:_ I told you it would still be fun, did I?_

Ty: _Ha ha, that was pretty awesome!_

Jack: _Thank you._

Ty: _Well, looks like we're done here, let's head back to HQ, okay?_

Bush Rescue HQ, New Burramudgee

16:01 Hours

Dennis: _Well done, you three! Thylacine is safe once again._

Maurie: _Talking about it, where's Jack?_

Shazza: _Jackass? Well…_

Jack was behind Dennis with a glass of water and his boxing glove.

Shazza: _Having fun, I guess…_

Dennis: _What do you mean having f…_

Jack splashed him on the face and then hit him on the face with the boxing glove. Dennis was crying of pain while everybody was laughing non-stop.

Dennis: _Very funny, Jack, very funny. Hey, did you thought about joining in?_

Shazza: _What do you mean?_

Jack: _I thought about it, and maybe I could stay for a while…_

Shazza: _WHAT?_

Dennis: _Then welcome to Bush Rescue, Jack. Hope you enjoy your stay._

Shazza: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What was that about?_

Jack: _I took a vow to use my skill as a mercenary to help others, instead of hurting them. I told Dennis that this was my last job as a mercenary, so I considered working in Bush Rescue for a while, to see if I like it._

Ty: _Then welcome to the neighborhood, mate!_

Shazza: _Eh!_

Jack: _Sharon, don't be mad about it, I can't be worse. I'll try to control myself, okay._

Shazza: _Really? Are you sure?_

Jack: _I might be a jackass, but I always keep my word._

Dennis: (sniff) _I think I'm gonna cry. OOH, Gotta take a pee-pee._

Jack: _Um, I suggest you don't that… port-a-potty… what the hell._

Shazza: _What did you meant about "don't use that port-a-potty"?_

Jack:_ Well…_

BOOM! A sound inside the potty was heard. When Dennis got out, he was all covered in blue. Everybody started to laugh non-stop.

Dennis:_ Is there blue on me?_

Ty: _Mate, I'm so happy._

Shazza: _Jackass!_

Jack: _…Heh, oh fudge!_

_**THE END**_


End file.
